


calling card

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: sealed with a kiss [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Because that's my shit, Blowjobs, Completely Consensual, Demon Deals, Demon!Alec, Dom Alec, Dom/sub, Fingering, Insecure Magnus, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Magical Bondage, Magnus is Majorly Depressed, Magnus is still a warlock, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sub Magnus, Wall Sex, alec calling magnus "kitten", alec- despite being a supposedly heartless demon- is lowkey sweet, but there is some plot so?, but they're def into each other, extremely lowkey... but still sweet, like really long smut, still not quite at the actual romance part, this is............mostly smut not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: After thinking about it long and hard, Magnus summons Alexander again.It goes pretty well.





	1. summoned

**Author's Note:**

> this needs a better title lmaooo

 

Magnus, for what felt like the thousandth time, pulled the little business card from his pocket and stared at it.

He was sitting alone on his balcony, idly twisting the card between his fingers, unable to look away. His colorful (and very alcoholic) drink sat untouched next to him.

Printed on one side of the card was a summoning circle- like a phone number for a demon, a specific circle spelled to summon a specific demon- along with a neat, tidy inscription of the spell to activate it. And on the back, in bold, clear letters: _Call me anytime._

He had found the card tucked under the ingredients Alexander had given him.

It had been crisp and clean when he’d found it, the corners sharp enough to cut- but now it was worn from being fiddled with and slipped into his pocket so often.

He’d gone over it repeatedly, studying the incantation and the designs of the circle over and over again. Trying to find any flaw or trick or trap.

So far, he’d found none.

Nothing to suggest ill intentions- just a calling card.

It had only been a few weeks since the summoning, but it felt like months- and it seemed harder to get to sleep at night when he’d experienced the warmth of someone pressed close to him again.

It had been so long, he’d almost forgotten…

He’d even gone out to his club and gone to bed with a few strangers- no one special, just people who were good-looking and interested.

But it wasn’t the same.

For one, he didn’t care about them, not _really_ \- not that he’d cared about Alexander, either, but it was still an annoying reminder of what he couldn’t have.

For another, he didn’t trust them. _Good_ sex- the kind that left you shaking and panting and utterly relaxed, the kind that was warm and burning and wonderful- was a time where he could be vulnerable. Give up control. Let himself go.

But he could never have that with a stranger- he guarded his heart too closely, now, especially after Camille.

When he was pressed close to those strangers- who were each certainly gorgeous- he had to stay in control, had to focus on their pleasure rather than his. And he enjoyed it, he really did- but it wasn’t the same.

With Alexander, though…

Sure, he hadn’t trusted him, not _really-_ but he had known that the demon wouldn’t harm him.

Besides, he’d known Alexander couldn’t break his heart, as Magnus didn’t love him, and couldn’t break his body, as he was bound by the deal they’d made.

(He ignored the voice in his head that said, _No, you didn’t know... not for sure. You just didn’t care if he did._ )

And it had been nice. Letting go like that.

For the first time in centuries, allowing someone else to take control and make him feel good.

And now here he was, staring at the printed circle- the intricate design and bold lines- wondering if he should take the risk.

He told himself it was foolish.

Ridiculous, stupid, and doomed to end badly.

One time was bad enough, surely? And _then,_ he’d done it to save the life of a little girl. Now he had no such excuse.

Sure, there were a few rare items that he could use in his stores for emergencies… books or artifacts or potions ingredients… but was it worth it? Was any of this worth it?

He turned the card over in his hands again.

What would he even say? What would he ask for?

His mind wandered over the possibilities.

A copy of one of the ancient tomes deep in the Spiral Labyrinth? A valuable item from the Institute’s storerooms? Some dragon horn shavings- a particularly rare and useful ingredient in many potions and spells? A moon stone, perhaps, to help the local werewolves…

As he mentally ran through a list of what he could ask for, his thoughts caught on something.

There was a peculiar little potion he’d been preparing for centuries… it was one little pet project among many, although this particular potion required several rare ingredients.

And it was one he’d been idly trying to complete for a very long time.

He’d just never thought he’d get to, what with all the rare things it required- not to mention the immense power it would take.

But he’d worked on it nonetheless, in the vague hope that one day it may work.

Perhaps…

But then, it required many things for both the potion itself and the ritual involved in making it work. He only had a small fraction of the rare items he’d need, not to mention that he hadn’t yet figured out the whole recipe…

But still. Perhaps he could start with asking for one of the ingredients.

He still wasn’t sure it was such a good idea.

But the idea had seized him now, it had a hold over him- both the idea that completing the potion may be in his grasp, and the idea that he would get to see Alexander again.

Magnus told himself it was only the former that he was thinking of as he stood, still staring at the card.

He flipped it over, studying the circle, and stepped back inside, closing the door behind him.

He found himself making his way over to his work space, rummaging through his cabinets to get the necessary ingredients.

And no matter how much Magnus would deny it if asked, there was a buzz in his skin as he anticipated what was to come.

 

It didn’t take long to get everything together.

He had to take his time to draw the circle, adding a ring around the edge to keep the demon bound until the deal was sealed. It was always best to be careful.

He double-checked everything- every curve of the designs on the floor, the position of the candles, the wording of the spell…

Everything was in order. Everything was fine. Even when he triple-checked it, it was all fine.

He nervously fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, but ultimately decided he just had to get this over with. Once he’d done the summoning, he knew he’d enjoy it. ~~~~

He picked the business card on the table up and slipped it into his pocket.

Then he began the chant.

It was in a dialect of an ancient demonic language that, luckily, Magnus was already relatively fluent in, so he had no trouble with the pronunciation.

When he had finished, he stepped back, letting a pulse of light leave his hands and reverberate around the circle.

It faded, and there was a moment of silence. The room was still.

Almost as if it hadn’t worked.

Magnus vaguely wondered if Alexander had simply given him a false summons card- some sort of taunt. The demonic equivalent of giving someone the wrong phone number on purpose.

His shoulders slumped slightly, a bitter exhale leaving his lips. _Of course,_ he thought. _Of fucking course._

All that time agonizing over a choice he didn’t even have.

 

Then there was a loud **_crack_** and the empty space was suddenly replaced with Alexander, standing in the center of the circle, as tall and handsome as ever.

A slow smirk curled his lips. “Well,” he said, his voice just as low and soft as Magnus remembered. “I wondered if I was going to see you again.”

Magnus straightened his spine, ignoring the sudden lightness in his chest at having been wrong.

“You offer a good deal,” Magnus shrugged nonchalantly, trying to sound like this was just a business transaction that absolutely did not matter to him at all.

“So… what do you want this time?” Alexander asked, walking closer.

He paused at the outer rim of the circle, looking down at the ring of binding runes Magnus had added as a precaution. “Hmm. Rude,” he said, but he made no attempt to break through.

“Simply a precaution,” Magnus said. “You never know what might slip through a summoning circle.”

Alexander shrugged, conceding the point. “Well, then? How may I be of use, Mr. Bane?”

He gave a mocking little bow.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. _We’re a little past last-name basis,_ he thought to himself, but he didn’t say anything.

“Just a few little things,” Magnus said. “Little things that are very hard to come by, true, but little things nonetheless.”

“Hard to come by for you, or hard to come by for _me?_ ”

Magnus thought for a moment. “Mostly for me. For one, I can’t just waltz into the demon realms unnoticed and take whatever I want. At least, not easily.”

Alexander smirked. “Fair enough. So what is it this time, then? Another demonic plant? Or something more…adventurous?”

“This time, blood from a hellhound,” Magnus said promptly. _This time._

“Surely you can summon a hellhound?” Alexander asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Perhaps,” Magnus said, “But it’s not easy. And even harder to control one,” Magnus said. “Besides, their skin is extremely hard to pierce, especially without hurting the poor creature.”

Alexander gave him an amused look, hiding his surprise. “You’d care about hurting a hellhound?”

Magnus shrugged. “They’re basically just large, man-eating puppies,” he said. “So what if they have too many eyes or they always slobber all over my shirt?”

“More of a cat person, then,” Alexander observed.

“Guilty as charged,” Magnus admitted. “Either way, it takes an awful amount of energy to summon one, let alone contain it and extract the blood.”

“Fair enough,” Alexander said, nodding thoughtfully. “Is that all? Or do you want _more?”_

The last word was practically _purred,_ his hazel eyes so dark they seemed almost black.

Magnus shivered slightly, but otherwise made no outward sign of being affected. “And what would ‘more’ entail?”

“Well, depending on how much _more_ you want… perhaps more than one round, for one. Or maybe I’ll experiment with you a little. I’m sure you’d like to _play?_ ”

Magnus played with his rings, unconsciously turning them over on his fingers.

“And what would _experimenting_ entail?” Magnus asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Hmm…” Alexander said, reaching forward as if to cup his face, stopping just short of the magical barrier. “…I’m not sure yet. Any suggestions, kitten?”

Magnus suppressed a hot flush from flooding his cheeks. _Kitten?_ Was this… he inhaled a little sharper than he intended. Was this because of his eyes? Alexander had seen them, after all- was this pet name some mocking jab at his warlock mark?

His lips tightened. “Not particularly,” he said, forcing himself to keep his voice light.

“Shame,” Alexander purred. “I bet you’ve got some kinky fantasies somewhere in that pretty head of yours.”

His eyes raked up and down Magnus’s body shamelessly, lust very clear in his expression. The demon licked his lips, not even trying to hide it.

Magnus again tried to stop himself from blushing, but going from the smirk that appeared on Alexander’s lips, he’d failed.

“Hellhound blood,” Magnus said again, firmly. “Nothing else.”

“Are you sure?” Alexander asked, eyes narrowing. “I’d love to fuck you again. Twice would be all the better.”

Magnus wavered, opening his mouth but unsure what to say.

It wouldn’t be so bad. Actually, it wouldn’t be bad at all, really.

He’d really enjoyed it last time. (He’d _really, really_ enjoyed it last time.)

And he did need more ingredients for his little pet project- not to mention other bits and bobs he could certainly use down the line.

“I promise it’ll be like last time,” Alexander said, voice low and seductive. “You’ll enjoy every second… So are you sure you don’t need anything else?”

“Perhaps we could come to sort of arrangement,” Magnus said, voice coming out a lot more breathless than he would like.

“And what is it you want?” Alexander asked. There was no threat or smug victory in his tone, just that same seductive and sultry purr. A promise of good things in his dark eyes.

 _You,_ Magnus wanted to say, because it was true. He wanted Alexander’s hands on his body again, wanted the demon’s lips on his skin, wanted his _cock-_

“Mortaeus flowers,” he said, valiantly ignoring his own increasingly dirty thoughts.

“You want me to bring you flowers? How sweet,” Alexander said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “The blood and the flowers. Specifically, one vial of hellhound blood and a handful of Mortaeus flowers should do.”

“And in return?”

“Two rounds,” Magnus said. “Since they are both quite hard to obtain, even more so than the last request I gave you.”

“It might take me longer than last time,” Alexander said, a daring gleam in his eyes. “A week, at the most. But I expect payment upfront.”

“One round before, one after.” Magnus said, unimpressed.

“Upfront,” Alexander repeatedly firmly. “I’m good on my word, and anyway, I’m bound by the deal once it’s sealed.”

Giving in to these demands was a bad idea. It had to be. He was a demon, and Magnus had already surrendered his body to him, already allowed Alexander to convince him for more. Give an inch and he’d take a mile.

“I could bring you to the edge, over and over again,” Alexander whispered, stepping closer to the edge of the circle. Were the barrier of magic visible, his nose would be brushing it. “Make you beg for me. And then I could make you cum screaming my name… only to do it all over again.”

Magnus shivered.

Alexander leaned back, satisfied with the effect his words were having on the warlock. ”It’s very relaxing, really,” he said. “You’ll enjoy it. And like I said… Maybe I’ll have a little fun and play with you.”

Magnus considered it.

“Same terms as last time, of course,” Alexander continued. “I’ll stop if I must, I’ll do no damage to your beautiful body or your intelligent mind… I might fuck your brains out, but not literally.”

He seemed amused at his own little joke.

“I accept your terms,” Magnus said finally.

A slow smirk curled Alexander’s lips. “You know what to do.”

Magnus stepped forward, allowing his toes to brush across the circle’s border without even realizing.

Alexander did not take advantage of this fact, instead choosing to reach forward and place his hands on Magnus’s hips, pulling him closer and tilting his head down to kiss him.

Magnus kissed back, one hand coming to clutch at Alexander’s shoulder, keeping himself steady.

Again, there was that strange and eerie feeling of the deal being sealed, final and cold, and then the demon’s warm lips retreated.

Magnus let his eyes flutter open, then internally shook himself, a little angry he’d allowed himself to get so dazed at a stupid kiss that meant _nothing_ to Ale- to either of them.

He stepped back, returning Alexander’s smile and trying not to let it reach his eyes.

Magnus crouched down and slit the binding circle, watching the bloody red light glimmer faintly where the lines broke, then the whole circle shimmering slightly as its power vanished.

As he had been last time, he was pulled to his feet and into strong, warm arms.

He allowed it easily, loving the feeling of Alexander’s strong arms around him, even if this was strictly physical. Strictly business.

They stood just outside of the circle, Alexander’s arms wrapped around Magnus. His head was ducked into Magnus’s neck, as if inhaling his scent, almost nuzzling against his neck.

Magnus relished the feeling of simple affection, even though he told himself he didn’t care.

After a surprisingly long moment of just standing there, Magnus standing completely still and enveloped in the demon’s arms, Alexander finally moved.

He stepped back slightly for better access, and Magnus almost followed, eager to be touched. But Alexander ignored this, his hands sliding up Magnus’s sides and slipping under his shirt.

Alexander kissed him, hands wandering up his back, Magnus’s shirt bunched up around the demon’s arms as he pushed it up further.

Magnus shivered as the cool air pricked his exposed skin, but he was quickly distracted again by Alexander deepening the kiss, licking into his mouth.

Magnus let his lips part, kissing back and moaning as Alexander’s tongue shoved between his lips, warm and wet. His eyes fluttered shut and he gave in to the forceful kiss, allowing Alexander to take over.

Alexander stepped forward, pressing closer. Then he stepped forward again, and Magnus stumbled back, letting Alexander force him backwards.

He was guided back, lips never parted from Alexander’s- but instead of being pushed into the bedroom, his back was slammed against a wall.

The breath was knocked out of him, and Alexander finally broke the kiss, pinning his wrists above his head and his back against the wall.

His clothes vanished again, much like they had last time.

This time, he was completely naked and exposed, pinned helplessly to the wall, and Alexander was still fully clothed.

Alexander stepped closer again, kissing at his neck. Magnus shuddered against him, tilting his head to give the demon better access.

Alexander smiled against his skin, apparently pleased. He kissed a little harder, letting his teeth press down a little, making the other man gasp. He sucked a little mouth-shaped bruise onto Magnus’s bronze skin, then pulled away, satisfied with his handiwork.

He leant down and made another, biting and sucking at his neck like a vampire. Magnus didn’t protest, instead leaning back and feeling the pleasant heat of arousal build in his veins.

“Should I have you here, against this wall?” Alexander murmured into the crook of his shoulder, lowering himself so he could kiss a line across Magnus’s collarbone.

Magnus opened his mouth, unsure if he should answer, feeling rather off-kilter, but before he could even attempt to say anything the demon was speaking again.

“Or I could carry you over to the couch and fuck you there…” he murmured, then teasingly running his tongue over where he’d kissed.

He dropped a kiss on Magnus’s shoulder. “Or, I could get you on your knees- or all fours- and fuck you right where you summoned me.”

“The deal was anything you want,” Magnus managed to get out, letting his head fall back and rest against the wall as Alexander’s warm breath trailed lower again.

“Hmm. You’re no help,” Alexander pouted, before kissing his left nipple. Magnus jerked slightly.

“Mm… sensitive?”

Magnus said nothing, closing his eyes again.

Alexander flicked his nipple, sending a very brief shockwave of pain and pleasure through him.

“I asked you a question,” he said lazily.

“Y-yes,” Magnus gasped, feeling the demon’s hands on his chest, thumbs now brushing the sensitive buds.

Suddenly he realized that if Alexander’s hands were on his chest, then-

He tried to move his hands from above his head, only to find his wrists pinned to the wall. Magic, most likely, keeping him in place.

He moaned. He was trapped- he couldn’t break it.

Well, if he _really_ tried he probably could- his magic was very powerful, after all- but he had no reason to _really_ try.

Instead, he struggled against the bonds, shuddering as they didn’t give way and he remained restrained.

Alexander smirked. “Do you like it?” he asked, thumbs pressing a little harder down on Magnus’s nipples, rolling them under his finger.

“Yes,” Magnus said breathlessly. (This time, he knew not to leave the question unanswered.)

“Good,” Alexander hummed. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of his nipples, then closed his lips around the nub and he _sucked._

Magnus found himself whimpering, arching into the touch.

His other nipple was not left neglected- the demon’s fingers deftly rubbed and pulled at it, leaving him trembling.

Alexander pulled away far too soon, leaving Magnus panting.

“Who knew you had such sensitive nipples, _Mr. Bane?”_ Alexander teased. “I’ll have fun with that… later. For now… let’s prepare you, shall we?”

His fingers danced down, stroking down his chest, then his torso, then slowing down to gently curl around Magnus’s thighs.

He crouched down, nudging Magnus’s legs apart so he could kneel between them.

“I was quick during our last meeting,” Alexander said thoughtfully. “I think I can afford to… draw it out, this time.”

He pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’s skin.

Magnus felt two fingers prodding at his hole- cool and slick, already lubed. They didn’t push in, just putting light pressure on his rim and making him shudder with need.

One slipped in easily, making Magnus moan.

“Oh, you’re still a little loose,” Alexander observed, smirking. “Have you been with anyone else since our last deal?”

“I- _yes,_ ” Magnus choked out, moaning as Alexander shoved the second finger into him without warning. “B-but not as- not as good as this.”

Alexander hummed in approval. Magnus felt a kiss being pressed to the inside of his thigh, the fingers inside him sliding in and out very slowly.

“Good answer,” Alexander said.

He shifted, licking a stripe up Magnus’s hard cock. Magnus shivered, arching his hips forward, but Alexander’s free hand gripped his hip and pinned him against the wall.

“How do you want to do this?” Alexander asked, voice low and soft and teasing. As he spoke, his fingers changed their angle slightly and struck _right_ next to Magnus’s prostate.

Magnus moaned helplessly, trying to rock his hips but still held down. “I…”

“Do you want to cum on my fingers?” (His blunt fingernails scraped lightly against Magnus’s sweet spot, and Magnus whimpered a little.) “Do you want me to suck you off?” (Magnus’s cock twitched, and he let his head fall back, gasping out a barely-audible _Alexander_.) “Or do you want me to fuck you against this wall?”

“Whatever you want,” Magnus whispered.

“Hmm,” Alexander said, looking him up and down, his eyes full of lust and hunger. “Spread your legs for me, kitten.”

_That name again._

Magnus obeyed, trying not to frown.

Alexander moved closer, scattering open-mouthed kisses up his thighs, curving up to the base of his cock, then down again to his ass, where his fingers were still inside Magnus.

The fingers withdrew, the sudden movement pulling a moan from Magnus’s lips.

Then the fingers were replaced by something hot and wet, and all other thoughts slipped away- Alexander’s _tongue_ was inside him, licking at his sensitive walls, lips closed around his rim and _sucking._

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut. “This- _ah…_ this wasn’t one of the… options you gave me…”

Alexander pulled away, and Magnus bit back a whimper at the loss. “You did say _anything,_ ” he reminded. “Besides… you are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Magnus admitted.

Alexander grinned at him, then ducked his head back between Magnus’s legs.

Magnus’s wrists tugged at the magic binding them together and to the wall. The bonds felt warm and tingly- there was no physical sensation of a rope or cuffs, but he could still feel how he was being held down by some invisible force.

He was distracted again by a finger sliding back into him. It burned a little, the sensation of Alexander’s hot tongue and one of his long, skilled fingers sliding deep into him.

Alexander lapped at his rim, slipping another finger inside the warlock just as he had a few minutes ago. He pumped the digits in and out, licking at Magnus’s clenching rim and teasing him further open.

Magnus gave a hitched gasp as Alexander shoved another finger in.

It was funny- even though Alexander was the one on his knees at Magnus’s feet, he held all the power. Magnus could barely keep himself upright, trembling with the sensations of the three fingers in his ass and the tongue teasing at his rim. And he certainly couldn’t control the pace of the licking and sucking, the teasing thrusts inside him.

Alexander shuffled back a bit, fingers still thrusting in and out of Magnus, still occasionally gracing his sweet spot. He looked up at Magnus, drinking in the sight of the warlock, before closing his lips around the dripping head of his cock and _sucking._

Ignoring the needy noise Magnus made, Alexander took him deeper, sliding his lips down to wrap around the base of his throbbing cock. Magnus was pretty thick, but Alexander still managed to take all of him in his mouth.

Magnus was moaning his name and words of praise, loud and shameless, tugging at his bonds and hips rolling against the firm palm holding them down.

Alexander would smirk if he could- but instead he _sucked,_ hollowing his cheeks and running his tongue along the underside of Magnus’s dick. Magnus’s mind was swimming in pleasure, hot pleasure surging up his spine.

The three fingers had stilled inside Magnus, and he’d almost forgotten about them- the stretch was pleasant, but without movement they paled in comparison to Alexander’s sinful mouth.

But then the demon pulled back slightly, sucking at the head and swirling his tongue around his tip, and the fingers inside him thrust back in.

Alexander began to move faster than before, bobbing his head as he took Magnus to the root, then drew back, fingers thrusting inside him all the while.

Magnus was practically screaming at this point, panting and trembling as he arched against the wall. Alexander had been teasing him for what felt like hours, and now he was sucking his cock and fingering him at the same time.

Alexander hummed around Magnus’s cock, sending vibrations buzzing through him. Magnus’s eyes rolled back, hands tugging even harder at the restraints.

His arousal was building, the tingling heat roaring through him. He was near his breaking point.

Alexander seemed to sense this, because he changed the angle of his fingers, bearing down on Magnus’s sweet spot, rubbing hard and rough against it.

Magnus cried out, hips stuttering as he came. Hot pleasure burned through his entire body, crashing over him in waves.

Alexander swallowed every drop, fucking him through it, fingers not slowing their pace of insistently rubbing against his prostate in rough little circles, his tongue still licking and teasing his throbbing cock as Magnus spent himself.

After a long moment, Magnus’s orgasm died down and he slumped back against the wall, panting, still bound by the demon’s magic.

Alexander’s fingers slowly slid out of him, and he also pulled off of his dick, dragging his lips teasingly up his shaft.

Magnus was left completely naked and breathless, still with his hands bound above his head.

Looking down at Alexander with a dazed grin, he realized… Alexander was still fully clothed.

He was clearly turned on- there was a large bulge tenting his trousers that proved that- but he hadn’t undressed at all.

 

Alexander stood, ignoring the hot and hard erection pressing against his fly.

He was extremely turned on right now- Magnus looked extremely sexy when he was taken apart like this.

He was absolutely _wrecked,_ a deep flush sitting high on his cheekbones, his breath coming in pants, hickeys littering his thighs, his whole body trembling. He was still helpless and bound by Alexander’s magic.

He looked like a wet dream made real. He looked perfect.

Alexander reached down to unzip his fly, eyes never leaving Magnus’s body.

His hand slipped under his waistband and wrapped a hand around his hard and heavy cock.

He groaned at the sensation, still drinking in the sight of Magnus shuddering through the aftermath of his orgasm.

Deciding he’d rather savor this, the demon shoved his pants down quickly, practically tearing off his shirt and tossing the offending garments aside. Then he stepped closer, ducking his head to kiss Magnus’s neck.

Magnus shivered under the touch, eyes falling closed.

He was soft now, his body still sensitive and shaky but no longer unstable. Magnus tugged hesitantly at the bonds, but they didn’t give. Alexander kissed under his ear, then sucked, leaving a bruise in the shape of his mouth.

He littered hot, bruising kisses down the side of Magnus’s throat. Magnus was shivering deliciously underneath him, apparently enjoying how Alexander was marking him.

Alexander was also very much enjoying this, one hand reaching downwards to close around his cock once again. Between the tiny noises Magnus was making and the calloused fingers wrapped around his cock, he was already close to the edge.

He wished he could fuck Magnus right here, right now- but Magnus wasn’t prepared for that, he needed a little more time to recover.

“You good?” he whispered into Magnus’s ear, pressing closer.

“Yes,” Magnus breathed.

 

Magnus could feel how Alexander’s breath brushed his neck, hear the little groans of pleasure as the demon stroked himself. His eyes were still closed, but he could still feel Alexander’s warmth.

His body was tingling and sensitive. Even though he wasn’t hard again (yet) he was still aroused by the way Alexander pressed close, hips grinding forward against Magnus’s.

It wasn’t long before Alexander was coming, groaning in his ear. His hips stuttered, cum spurting up between them.

Alexander leaned against the wall for a moment, panting, his face tucked into Magnus’s neck.

After a long moment, he sighed- not an exasperated sound, but rather a content one- and pulled away. Magnus’s eyes finally opened, lazily following the demon’s movements.

Alexander’s hands slid down his body as he stepped back, warm magic emanating from his hands. The mess all over their stomachs vanished easily.

(Magic really _was_ convenient during sex, wasn’t it? Magnus didn’t usually use his magic like that, for reasons he didn’t care to think about right now, but it was nice having someone taking care of him like this.)

“Your arms are probably sore,” he said, palms gently trailing up his arms. When they reached Magnus’s wrists, he closed his fingers around them and the bonds dissolved.

He let go, and Magnus brought his arms to his sides, wincing as the muscles flared a little.

Magnus stepped forward and stumbled slightly. His legs felt weak, the aftermath of his powerful orgasm still radiating through him and leaving him feeling light-headed.

Alexander caught him easily, scooping him up into a bridal carry.

Magnus squirmed. “I can _walk,_ ” he said.

“I know,” Alexander said, rolling his eyes, but he didn’t put Magnus down.

Magnus sighed, but didn’t struggle any further.

It was actually rather nice to relax in Alexander’s arms like this- he unconsciously leaned against Alexander’s chest, pressing his face against Alexander’s shirt and feeling the warmth of the demon’s body radiating through the thin fabric.

Alexander carried him to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

Magnus half-expected to get thrown on the bed, sprawled out and ready for Alexander to climb on top of.

But instead, Alexander walked to the side of the bed and gently lay him down on the sheets. It was almost… sweet.

 _Courteous,_ he thought sharply to himself, _and nothing more._

Alexander’s hands closed around his upper arm, skilled fingers gently massaging his biceps. Magnus gave a pleased sigh, letting the sore tingly feeling melt away.

 

Alexander very much appreciated the firm muscle he could feel under his fingertips.

Magnus was by no means a small man; which Alexander had been very well aware of from the beginning.

And it made him all the more gorgeous when he melted under Alexander, willingly submitting and letting himself be fucked.

And _oh,_ did he look beautiful, especially right now- eyes closed and breathing deeply, just enjoying Alexander’s ministrations like a cat purring at being stroked.

Alexander was very, very hard right now. _Already._

Magnus stretched, letting out a pleased groan. Alexander stopped his ministrations, letting the other man stretch and relax again.

“Are you ready for that second round, kitten?” Alexander breathed, lowering himself onto the bed and over Magnus, so that their bodies lined up perfectly.

He was eye to eye with Magnus, looking deep into his beautiful golden eyes.

The glamour had flickered away at some point while Alexander had been pleasuring him, and Magnus had apparently only just noticed- because his breath hitched and his eyes flew shut, and when they opened, they were brown again. Still beautiful, but not his _real_ eyes.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Alexander said, shaking his head. “No glamour. You promised.”

Magnus gave him a look, lips pursed, but he allowed the glamour to fall again.

Alexander leaned forward and kissed him, one hand coming up to cup his face. Magnus didn’t kiss back as enthusiastically as last time- so Alexander pulled back.

“If you really hate it that much,” he sighed, “Then go ahead and put the glamour back up. I want you to be comfortable. But don’t do it on my account- I _like_ them.”

Magnus’s eyes widened. “You… like them?”

“I think they’re very beautiful,” Alexander said truthfully. “I like the color.”

Magnus blinked. “Then… why do you keep calling me _kitten_?”

Alexander smirked. “Because you’re cute,” he said.

“And that’s it? Nothing to do with my eyes?” Magnus asked skeptically.

“Well, it’s true that your eyes look very cat-like, but you also just… remind me of one. Don’t worry, it’s a compliment. And anyway, I like giving pet names. _Kitten_ suits you.”

He half expected Magnus to push it more, or tell him to stop, or to glamour his eyes again. Instead, he just stared for a moment, then said quietly, “Okay.”

Alexander smiled and leant down to kiss him again.

He found he was already getting dangerously attached to the warlock- sure, there was the fact he was sexy, but it was more than that.

He couldn’t put his finger on what it was, but he rather liked Magnus Bane. Perhaps more than he should.

(That wasn’t going to stop him, of course. But it was something to be wary of.)

 

Magnus’s head was spinning.

He felt like he might get whiplash from the emotional rollercoaster he was on- first the mind-blowing orgasm ( _all tied up for a demon,_ his brain whispered, _anything could’ve happened-_ ), then Alexander carrying him to bed, surprisingly tender, then the pet name, his glamour, then _this,_ Alexander kissing him so sweetly and saying that he _liked Magnus’s eyes-_

He was a demon, Magnus knew he couldn’t trust him- and anyway, of course a demon would like his eyes, they were monstrous and that was what demons liked, wasn’t it? Demons _liked_ monstrous and horrible.

But as Alexander kissed down his neck again, thumbs rubbing circles on his sensitive nipples, he couldn’t help but lay back and enjoy it.

Even if Alexander liked his eyes ( _maybe it wasn’t just your eyes, maybe he likes all of you for the same reasons…)_ because he was a demon, he could pretend… he could pretend that Alexander really liked his eyes, really thought he was beautiful.

He moaned, letting himself get lost in the pleasure again, pushing his dark thoughts to the back of his mind.

He could feel the demon’s erection pressing against his thigh, feel Alexander’s lips latched onto his neck.

He closed his eyes and let the demon take over.

“Any preferences to how we do it this time?” Alexander purred, still gently teasing at Magnus’s nipples.

_This time._

Magnus shivered. “Whatever you want,” he repeated. The deal wouldn’t allow Alexander to do anything that would hurt him, and- he didn’t think Alexander would, anyway.

He could always say no. Alexander would- he’d stop. Of course he would.

“Oh, come on,” Alexander breathed. “Nothing? No requests at all?”

“I just… I want you inside of me,” Magnus confessed. And he _did-_ he wanted Alexander’s cock splitting him open, wanted the demon to fuck him like he had before.

It had felt so good, and he- he wanted that again.

Alexander grinned. “I can do that,” he said. His palms slid down Magnus’s chest, then smoothly trailing down his waist. “Are you prepared enough?”

To be perfectly honest, Magnus wasn’t completely sure- but damn it, Alexander had already fingered him open and he _needed_ Alexander to just fuck him already.

“ _Yes,_ ” he moaned.

Alexander left a kiss on the junction of his neck and shoulder, then shifted his position so his knees were on either side of Magnus, looming over the warlock with gleaming, dark hazel eyes.

He positioned his hips so that he was lined up with Magnus’s loose hole.

Alexander slowly pushed in, groaning as Magnus’s tight ass clenched around him.

Magnus gave a shuddering moan, eyes rolling back as Alexander’s thick cock slid into him, stretching him open. It burned a little- apparently he hadn’t _quite_ been prepared enough, but it wasn’t too bad. The wide stretch hurt a little, and he felt _extremely_ full, but- well, it felt _good._

He arched, wrapping his legs around Alexander’s waist, locking his ankles in the small of the demon’s back and pulling him closer the best he could.

Alexander chuckled but obliged, rolling his hips and pressing deeper into Magnus. Soon he was completely inside Magnus, balls pressed against his ass.

Alexander could swear that the warlock was muffling a _whine,_ but he ignored it in favor of pulling his hips back and then thrusting forward again, working out a rough rhythm.

Magnus was splayed out on the bed, taking every thrust with little pleasured noises.

His arms came up to wrap around the other man, hands clutching at his back.

Alexander was a little surprised, but he didn’t let it show- thrusting harder into Magnus, pace picking up, getting rougher and deeper. He tucked his head into Magnus’s neck, grunting softly as he drove into him.

Magnus cried out loudly as the demon managed to hit his prostate, his nails raking down Alexander’s back.

Alexander grinned against his neck, but he didn’t hit his prostate again. Magnus could feel his warm breath, feel the way his cock dragged against Magnus’s walls with every thrust, sending warm sensations all throughout him.

The rough in-and-out slide was hot and perfect, the fullness in his ass, the lips softly moving up his neck. His cock was achingly hard between them.

“You feeling good?” Alexander murmured roughly into his neck.

“Yes,” Magnus gasped. “Pl-please, Alexander-”

Alexander changed his position, hiking up one of Magnus’s legs to thrust deeper into him.

His fingers were gripping Magnus’s thigh tightly, and the way his hips were now angled caused the head of his cock to slam into Magnus’s sweet spot every time.

Magnus _wailed,_ moaning and rocking his hips desperately as Alexander mercilessly drilled his prostate.

He was close. _So close._

Alexander hitched up the other leg so that Magnus was practically folded in half. His knees were hooked over the demon’s shoulders, crying out and arching off the bed as Alexander pounded into his ass without pausing.

His head was thrown back on the sheets, pleasured tears burning in his eyes.

He squeezed his legs around Alexander, resisting the urge to scream.

Alexander could feel Magnus’s strong thighs flexing against him as he whimpered and moaned, and he fucked into him harder, his muscles straining with the effort.

He on the brink of coming- he could feel his orgasm drawing tight in his balls.

And how could he not be? Magnus was gorgeous under him, and every needy little noise he made, every tight clench of his ass, only made Alexander harder.

Finally, his orgasm ripped through him like a punch to the gut- his hips stuttered as he groaned the warlock’s name and emptied himself into Magnus’s ass.

Magnus gave a choked moan, rocking his hips into the sensations, and followed Alexander over the edge. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of Alexander’s thick cock pumping seed into him, his large hands gripping his thighs.

After a moment of waiting- Magnus shivering as a wave of aftershocks rolled through him, Alexander relishing the feeling of Magnus’s tight, wet heat- he roughly pulled out.

Magnus gasped, body jerking, but he didn’t resist as the demon unhooked his legs and let them fall gently to the mattress.

Magnus remained still, panting- his legs tingling, ass sore and leaking cum.

Alexander was still on top of him- the demon shifted so he was closer, their faces inches apart.

Magnus didn’t move, looking up at him with raised eyebrows. Without realizing, his tongue wet his lips, his eyes darting down to Alexander’s.

Alexander definitely noticed, smirking as he leaned down and kissed him.

Magnus opened up immediately, one barely shaking hand coming up to cup Alexander’s neck as if he was searching for something to hold onto.

Alexander kissed him deeper, arching to press him against the mattress as his tongue flicked inside Magnus’s mouth.

Magnus moaned and sighed softly against his lips. He was still sensitive- he always was after sex- but he didn’t move away. He felt warm, like he was floating.

But then Alexander did.

He pressed one last kiss to Magnus’s lips before climbing off of him. Magnus missed his warmth immediately, but didn’t chase after him.

Alexander stretched languidly, giving a satisfied sigh.

“I should go,” Alexander said. He eyed Magnus up and down shamelessly, like he’d rather have another round with him before he left.

 

And Alexander _would-_ Magnus looked gorgeous, laid out like this, relaxed and bare and sloppy…There was cum all over his abs and thighs, his soft but thick cock resting gently on his stomach.

But he didn’t. Instead he got off of the bed, stretching again. He felt good- sex was always fun and relaxing, and he’d had a good time with Magnus. But it was time to go- there was no sense in lingering.

Magnus stretched with a pleased groan, sitting up. He winced at the soreness that flared through his ass, the warmth dribbling down his thighs.

He was filthy, sore, and covered in evidence of what he’d done with Alexander.

He wondered if Alexander was going to wave it away, like he’d done earlier. But despite the fact that Alexander could definitely see the mess they’d made- the demon’s hungry gaze lingering on his sprawled and dripping thighs- he made no move to magic away anything.

Finally, Alexander tore his gaze away, not looking back as he idly waved a hand and the mess evaporated. He ignored the little noise Magnus made at the odd sensation and kept talking. “I’ll come back when I have what you’ve asked for.”

“Very well,” Magnus said, his mouth feeling a little dry. “You’re bound by the deal. You have to come back with it.”

The last part was more him thinking out loud, reassuring himself that even if he couldn’t trust Alexander, he could trust that the demon _was_ going to bring back the ingredients.

(Even if that wasn’t the main reason he’d made the deal.)

“Of course,” Alexander said, rolling his eyes. “Do you not trust me?”

“No,” said Magnus flatly. “Not particularly.”

“That’s smart,” the demon laughed. “See you in a week or so, then, kitten.”

He walked forward, hands cupping either side of Magnus’s face as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Magnus didn’t pull away, even though he was surprised- after a moment, he kissed back. Then his lips withdrew and before Magnus could open his eyes again, the warm hands on his cheeks were gone and so was Alexander.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know not much happened other than sex (oops) but i didn't want to go right from "they meet" to "alec is super protective" or whatever plot point i have planned next that only makes sense when they care about each other. don't worry, more plot (and more smut don't worry) soon!
> 
> **second chapter is probably gonna be short- when alec comes back a week later and gives magnus his payment. probably some flirting. probably no sex. ~~(...probably.)~~**
> 
> also notice how I said “imma try and make the romance slow burn” and yet here these idiots are acting like they’re already in love? I just. can’t write them _not_ in love lol oops
> 
> ALSO  
>  _And no matter how much Magnus would deny it if asked, there was a buzz in his skin as he anticipated what was to come._  
>  you have _no idea_ how much effort it took not to add (Or rather, _who._ ).  
> And the summary was almost: "After thinking about it long and hard, Magnus ~~gets something of Alec's that's long and hard ;)~~ summons Alexander again."  
>  I hate myself and my stupid puns lmao
> 
>    
> okay also so my parabatai @magnuscaresalot (you can also check out[ their work on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/pseuds/MagnusCaresaLot) which is also amazing) made [this ](https://magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com/post/171151846199/some-fic-art-for-my-dear-parabatai) _[amazing art](https://magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com/post/171151846199/some-fic-art-for-my-dear-parabatai) _ on their blog based on this series!! it's so good seriously it's amazing
> 
>  
> 
> come yell at me on my tumblr, @thesorrowoflizards


	2. inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter as promised, like, forever later. sorry guys lol

 

Magnus tried not to think about it.

Alexander would be back—there was no doubt about that—Magnus just didn’t know when.

And that was _fine._

His whole life couldn’t revolve around nervously waiting for the demon to show up. He needed to keep going, keep moving.

He had plenty of work to do, and his little project—the one he needed the flowers and the blood for in the first place—could wait. It had already waited a century or so, why not a few more days?

So he kept himself busy. Brewing potions, performing spells for clients, maintaining wards… he took even jobs he might not normally take, throwing himself into his work harder than ever.

He allowed himself only a few hours on a few nights of time off—despite knowing it wouldn’t be the same, he distracted himself with a few flings.

And it felt nice, but in the end, it was fleeting.

Most things seemed to be, these days.

Alexander was the first exciting thing to happen in a long time, the first new and interesting thing—Magnus had been caught in a lethargic state of boredom and depression for so long that actually feeling something so vividly was… intense.

It wasn’t that he’d been apathetic: he still cared, he still felt the need to help people around him and he was still motivated to solve problems and do his job.

It was just he didn’t care about _himself_ anymore. Didn’t care about making himself happy, or comfortable, didn’t really bother to entertain himself. He just worked and worked and focused all of his energy on other people.

But what he was doing with Alexander—this forbidden, delicious fruit—was purely selfish.

The first time, he’d gone into it with his usual (as of late) reckless abandon, determined to do anything to help, even if it meant getting hurt.

But the second time? That had been for himself.

And the third time—the one that hadn’t happened yet, but that Magnus knew himself well enough to know was inevitable? That one was for himself, too.

 

A week passed.

Then another.

Magnus began to wonder if Alexander would ever show up after all.

But he had to, didn’t he? The deal was magically binding.

A month passed.

Had something… happened to Alexander?

Would he ever show up?

Magnus found himself staring at thin air and shadows more and more often, waiting for Alexander to step out of them any time now.

 

It happened, of course, at the worst time possible.

Magnus was with a client—a rather old-fashioned, grandmotherly woman named Edith who came regularly for potions to keep her wits sharp and her memories clear—when he appeared.

Luckily, he didn’t come out of thin air and make his true nature immediately obvious.

Instead he practically slinked out of the bedroom, hardly dressed, and said, “Are you ever going to come back to the bedroom?”

His eyes gleamed with mischief, practically twinkling as Edith gasped.

Magnus gave him a look ( _We’ll talk about this later,_ his glare said). “Alexander, I’ll deal with your business in a minute. I have another client.”

Edith gave a shuddery sort of sigh. “No, don’t mind me,” she said, a little overdramatically. “You about gave me a heart attack, coming out of nowhere like that. I shan’t judge, of course, we’ve all had our dalliances.”

Thankfully, Alexander didn’t push it—just grinned.

Magnus’s relief was immediately ruined by Alexander starting up a conversation.

“So you’re here for potions to keep your mind sharp, right?” he said. “If you want, I could give you something more permanent.”

“ _Alexander,”_ Magnus hissed. “Do _not_ steal the souls of my clients.”

Edith, however, just laughed and shook her head. “Wouldn’t want such a kind boy to go out of business without his regulars, would I?” she said, looking like she was about to ruffle Magnus’s hair. “No, I best keep with what’s working. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

“One payment and that’s all,” Alexander said cheerfully, not really trying but more enjoying how Magnus looked like he might explode.

“It’s not like I have that much time left anyway, and Magnus never charges me as much as they’re worth—you try to hide it in discounts, but don’t think I haven’t noticed!” She added, waving a finger in his direction.

Magnus suppressed a slight blush. “You’re sending your grandkids to college, and I could hardly charge much when I have plenty of money,” he said, keeping his voice light and casual as if it was no big deal.

She gave him a knowing look—and Alexander also looked too knowing for Magnus’s comfort—but neither of them said anything else.

Edith adjusted her bag, having already been given what she’d came for before Alexander had interrupted, and said, “Well, I must be going. It was lovely to meet your boyfriend, Magnus, I’m so glad you’re settling down—he’s a catch, young man!”

That last part was directed at Alexander, who was taking this misunderstanding in stride. “Oh, I know,” he drawled, raising his eyebrows at Magnus. “ _Quite_ the catch.”

“You two have a wonderful day,” Edith said cheerfully, and she was gone.

Magnus turned sharply on one heel to face Alexander. “ _You’re late,”_ he hissed. “And you—trying to make a deal with my client? Really?!”

Alexander shrugged. “She wasn’t going to take it,” he said. “And I’m late because the flowers you wanted were a little harder to get then I thought. I’m fine, thanks for asking.”

The last part was said with mock hurt and exaggerated drama, but he still pulled it from his pockets: a silk bag stuffed with pale blue petals, and a glass vial of dark, almost black-red blood.

He placed them on the table, then turned back to Magnus. “Is there anything else, m’lord?” he asked with a mock bow.

“You’re not… don’t. Don’t bow to me,” Magnus said, feeling slightly dizzy. This was a lot, it was a _lot,_ and he did _not_ want demons bowing to him, not with—well.

Alexander didn’t question this, and if he found it strange, he didn’t show it.

“Do you want another deal, Magnus?” he asked, stepping closer. “Or not?”

His voice was like honey and Magnus really—

He really wanted this. So much.

It was selfish, but he’d known the second Alexander had left that card that this was inevitable.

He’d been floating in this darkness, this apathy, for so long that it was strange to do anything else.

But now he was crashing, he was falling to earth again at last, and Alexander was gravity.

“Yes,” he breathed. “I… yes.”

“And what do you want?” Alexander asked, coy as always, hand coming up to cup Magnus’s face, thumb brushing over his lips.

 _You,_ came the answer on Magnus’s lips, because Alexander made him feel so wrong and so right and he was so good at making Magnus feel… good. Making Magnus _feel_ at all.

“I…”

“Demon got your tongue?” Alexander asked. “Do you not even have anything you want? Are you just doing this for…”

“Ichor,” Magnus rushed out. “From a major demon. It can be yours or not, as long as it’s not cursed.”

He congratulated himself on thinking of one of the missing ingredients for his little pet project so fast, missing the way Alexander looked at him with something almost like disappointment.

“Now kiss me,” Magnus said, almost desperately. And he only barely remembered to tack on, “seal the deal,” before Alexander’s lips were on his.

 

\

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edith is based on someone i know lol


End file.
